fanfics_do_glfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
DC happens thing
A Era de Ouro #Superman: Legado das Estrelas #Superman: Homem de Aço #Superman: As Quatro Estações #Batman: Ano Um #Mulher-Maravilha do George Perez #Golden Age Wonder Woman #Arqueiro Verde: Ano Um #Lanterna Verde: Origem Secreta #DC: A Nova Fronteira #Batman: Longo Dia das Bruxas #Batman: Vitória Sombria #Robin: Ano Um #Batgirl: Ano Um #Batman: Tales of the Demon #Lanterna Verde/Arqueiro Verde #Jack Kirby 4th World #Manhunter #Joker #1-9, Batman #251, DC #475 #Legion of Super-Heroes: The Great Darkness Saga #The New Teen Titans #Superman: Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow (Terra-1) #Monstro do Pântano (#20-64, Alan Moore) #Crise nas Infinitas Terras #Lendas #Esquadrão Suicida #1-66 #Millennium #Arqueiro Verde: Os Caçadores/Arqueiro Verde do Mike Grell #Hawkworld #Batman: A Piada Mortal #Batman: Morte em Família #Batman: Asilo Arkham #Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas #Cosmic Odyssey #Homem-Animal (#1-26) #Invasion! #Batman: A Lonely Place to Die #Patrulha do Destino (#19-63, Grant Morrison) #Flash do Mark Waid #War of the Gods #Batman: Queda do Morcego #A Morte e o Retorno de Superman #Bloodlines #Lanterna Verde: Crepúsculo Esmeralda, Novo Amanhecer #Zero Hora #Underworld Unleashed #Noite Final #Hellblazer: Dangerous Habits #Starman (#0-46) #Hitman (#1-60) #JLA (#1-23, Grant Morrison) #Young Justice #DC One Million #JLA (#24-41, Grant Morrison) #Reino do Amanhã? #Batman: Louco Amor #Orion (#1-25) #Batman: Terra de Ninguém #Day of Judgement #JSA #LJA: Terra-2 #LJA: Torre de Babel #The Titans #Our Worlds at War #Arqueiro Verde: Espírito da Flecha #Mulher-Maravilha: Hiketeia #Teen Titans (Geoff Johns) #Outsiders #Batman: Silêncio #Grandes Astros Superman (fora da cronologia) #Gotham Central #1-36 #Superman/Batman #8-13 #Flash (Geoff Johns, #164-#213) #Crise de Identidade #1-3 #Flash (Geoff Johns, #214-216) #Crise de Identidade #4-7 #Flash (Geoff Johns, #217-225) #Batman: Sob o Capuz #Lanterna Verde: Renascimento, Green Lantern Corps: Recharge, Green Lantern (Vol 4, 2005) #1-12 #Superman: Red Son #Adam Strange: Planet Heist #1-8 #Coutdown to Infinite Crisis #1 #The OMAC Project #1-6 #Day of Vengeance #Villains United #1-6 #Superman: Sacrifício #DC Special: The Return of Donna Troy #1-4 #JLA: Crisis of Conscience #Seven Soldiers (Grant Morrison) #Rann-Thanagar War #1-6 #Crise Infinita #1, Gotham Central #37-40, Crise Infinita #2-3, Day of Vengeance #1 Crise Infinita #4, Rann-Thanagar War #1, Crise Infinita #5-6, OMAC Project #1, Villains United #1, Crise Infinita #7, Crisis Aftermath: The Spectre #1-3 #52 #Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #1-13 #Justice League of America Vol 2 #Justice Society of America Vol 2 #Green Lantern (Vol 4, 2005) #13-20 #Brave New World, Trials of Shazam #Batman and Son #Batman: Black Glove #The Ressurrection of Ra's al Ghul #Lanterna Verde: Guerra da Luz/Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2, 2006) #20-26 #Superman: Brainiac #DC Universe #0, Batman #676-681, #701 #Crise Final #1, Final Crisis: Requiem #1, Crise Final #2, Final Crisis: Rogue's Revenge #1-3, Crise Final #3, Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2, Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds, Final Crisis: Revelations, Final Crisis: Secret Files #1, Final Crisis: Resist #1, Final Crisis: Submit #1, Crise Final #4-5, Batman #682-683, Crise Final #6-7, Batman #702 #Batman: Batalha pelo Capuz, Batman #700 #The Flash: Rebirth #Batman e Robin (2009) #1-6 #Lanterna Verde: Ira dos Lanternas Vermelhos, Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2, 2006) #27-32, Lanterna Verde: Agente Laranja, Green Lantern Corps #33-39 #Noite Mais Densa #Batman e Robin (2009) #7-14 #O Retorno de Bruce Wayne #1-6 #Batman e Robin #15-16 #Batman: O Retorno? #Dia Mais Claro #Flash: Dastardly Death of the Rogues #Batman e Robin (2009) #17-19 #Batman Incorporated #1-8, Batman Inc. Leviathan Strikes #1 #Batman e Robin (2009) #20-26 #Batman: Black Mirror #Green Lantern: War of the Green Lanterns #Flash: Road to Flashpoint #Flashpoint NOVOS 52 #Batman: Ano Zero #Action Comics #0, #1-9 #Justice League #1-6 #Action Comics #10-18 #Animal Man #1-5, Swamp Thing #1-3, Animal Man #6 #Aquaman #0, 1-6 #Batgirl #0, 1-8 #Wonder Woman #0, 1-10 #Aquaman #7-13 #Batman #1-6, Night of the Owls, Batman #10-12 #Swamp Thing #4-7, Rotworld #Rise of the Third Army, Wrath of the First Lantern #Wonder Woman #11-18 #Throne of Atlantis #Aquaman #18-23 #Batgirl #10-12 #Batman: Death of the Family #Batgirl Annual #1 #Wonder Woman #19-23 #Superman: Unchained #Batman Incorporated #1-8 #Batman: Requiem #Batman Incorporated #10-13 #Wonder Woman #23.2 #Batman #19-20 #Batman and Robin #19-20 #Superman/Wonder Woman #1-4 #Wonder Woman #24-35 #Batgirl #19-22 #Batman and Robin #21 #Batgirl #23-24, #26 #Batman and Robin #22 #Aquaman #24-25 #Batman and Robin #23 #Batgirl #28-29, Annual #2 #Trinity War #Forever Evil #Batman #23.3 #Batgirl #30 #Superman/Wonder Woman #5-7 #Superman: Doomed #Hunt for Robin, Robin Rises #Batgirl #31 #Batman and Robin #38-40 #Batman Eternal #1-20 #Batgirl #32-34 #Batman #34 #New 52: Futures End #Batman Eternal #21-25 #Green Lantern: Godhead #Batman Eternal #26-28 #Grayson #1-3 #Batman Eternal #29-34 #Grayson #4-8 #Batgirl #35-40 #Batman Eternal #35-36 #Grayson Annual #1 #Batman Eternal #37-42 #Batman #28 #Batman Eternal #43-52 #Gotham Academy #1-6 #Batman: Endgame #Convergence #Gotham Academy #7-10 #Midnighter #1-4 #Grayson #9-11 #Omega Men #1-12 #Gotham Academy #11-12 #Midnighter #5-7 #Batman #41 #Batgirl #41-42, Annual #3 #Batman #42-44, Annual #4 #Grayson #12, Annual #2 #Black Canary #1-9 #Midnighter #8-12 #Batgirl #43-50 #Batman and Robin Eternal #1-25 #Grayson #13-14 #Robin War #Gotham Academy #14-18, Gotham Academy Annual #1 #Black Canary #10-12 #Batman #45-50 #Batman and Robin Eternal #26 #Batgirl #51-52 #Grayson #16-20, Annual #3 #Batman #51 #Superman: Lois & Clark #Batman #52 #Darkseid War #Final Days of Superman #Justice League #52 DC Rebirth #Wonder Woman #2, #4, #6, #8, #10, #12, #14, #16, #18, #20, #22, Annual #1 #Superman: Rebirth #1 #Action Comics #957-962 #Superman #1-6 #Green Arrow: Rebirth #1, Green Arrow #1-5 #Aquaman: Rebirth #1, Aquaman #1-6 #Batman: Rebirth #1, Batman #1-6 #Detective Comics #934-940 #Night of the Monster Men #Superman #7 #Green Arrow #6-7 #Aquaman #7-10 #Action Comics #963-966 #Superman #8-11 #Green Arrow #8-11 #Gotham Academy: Second Semester #1-4 #Wonder Woman: Rebirth #1 #Wonder Woman #1, #3, #5, #7, #9, #11, #13 #Superman Annual #1 #Batman Annual #1 #New Super-Man #1-6 #Deathstroke: Rebirth #1, Deathstroke #1-8 #Batman #9-13 #Superman #12-13 #All-Star Batman #1-5 #Detective Comics #943-947 #Deathstroke #9-11 #Aquaman #11-15 #Justice League vs. Suicide Squad #Batman #14-15 #Super Sons #1-4 #Action Comics #967-972 #Detective Comics #948-949 #Superman #14-17 #New Super-Man #7-8 #Green Arrow #12-17 #Aquaman #16-18 #Action Comics #973-974 #Superman Reborn #New Super-Man #9-10 #Batman #16-20 #Green Arrow #18-20 #Gotham Academy: Second Semester #5-8 #All-Star Batman #6-9 #Aquaman #19-22 #Deathstroke #12-18 #Detective Comics #950-957 #Batman/Flash: The Botton #Batman #23-24 #Titans: Lazarus Contract #Wonder Woman #15, #17, #19, #21, #23-24 #Green Arrow #21-25 #Aquaman #23-24 #New Super-Man #11-14 #Superman #20-26 #Super Sons #5 #Wonder Woman #25 #Suicide Squad #17, Action Comics #979-980, Suicide Squad #18-19, Action Comics #981-984 #Superman #27-28 #Gotham Academy: Second Semester #12 #Detective Comics #958-964 #Action Comics #985-986 #Superman #29-32 #All-Star Batman #10-14 #Green Arrow #26-31 #Deathstroke #21-24 #Batman #25-32 #Super Sons #6-10, Annual #1 #Deathstroke #25-27, Annual #1 #Action Comics #987-992 #Green Arrow Annual #1 #Detective Comics #965-968 #Aquaman #25-30, Annual #1 #Batman #33-35, Annual #2 #Superman #33-36 #New Super-Man #15-19 #Detective Comics Annual #1, #969-973 #Batman #36-40 #Dark Nights Metal #Superman #37, Super Sons #11, Teen Titans #15, Superman #38, Super Sons #12 #Green Arrow #33-38